


Answers

by SunsetRose92



Series: #mlgorillaweek2k19 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gushing about Marinette, Adrien needs answers, F/M, Fluffy short piece, Gen, Gift, Surprised Gorilla, slight Adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRose92/pseuds/SunsetRose92
Summary: It was a simple question really, but Adrien didn't have an answer.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: #mlgorillaweek2k19 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Gorilla week  
> Really short but fluff.  
> Enjoy!

It was a simple question really and it really bothered Adrien that he wasn’t able to answer it.

It had been Marinette who had asked, of course.Sweet Marinette with a heart of gold so big it filled all of Paris. Marinette who would bend over backwards to try and make everyone happy. And he didn’t have the answer she needed.

“What does the Gorilla like?”

It dawned on Adrien as she asked that question that, like usually happened with everything in his life, all conversations with his very quiet bodyguard were about Adrien and Adrien’s life. He wasn’t a very talkative man but Adrien also had never thought to ask him anything personal.

After helping Marinette with something last week (Adrien had been sick and the Gorilla had a rare day off), Marinette wanted to make something for him as a way to thank him (isn’t it sweet and thoughtful of her? So amazing my Marinette).

But when discussing what that thing could be, they both drew a blank. Which simply won’t do. So there was only one thing left for Adrien to do. He would have to find out the answer. As his car slowly stopped in front of the Collège François Dupont, Adrien decided there was no better time than the present.

If the look of surprise in his face was any indication, the last thing Gerard “Gorilla” LeGrand expected that day was being grilled by his young charge on all his favourite things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments welcome!


End file.
